


Short Shy Sweetie Tops Tall Tease

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Breasts, Crushes, Erotica, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fdom, Funny, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sweet, dyke - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: "It has to be on purpose. When you look at me across the room. When you giggle and whisper in my ear. Flirting with me. Teasing me. That's it, isn't it? You like getting me worked up. Like getting me… flustered. And, I mean, that's okay. Because I like getting flustered. I like the way you fluster me."A shy, awkward girl works up the courage to make a move on the gorgeous goddess that's been driving her wild after all these weeks and months, and then ruthlessly dominates her. Well, maybe not ruthlessly. Maybe there is some degree of ruth involved. There's still hair to be pulled and butts to be spanked, and the word "slut" gets used exactly once.Mostly it's a couple of cute goofy girls that I ship real hard, and I hope you do, too.Also the listener's junk is only mentioned in one section near the end -- and there are two completely different versions of that section, depending on which kind of junk you wanna play with. If you want to unlock the Best Ending where Muncher is eternally grateful, you can record both of them!Also also, at one point the performer will be required to do an impression of a very specific Sesame Street muppet. Hey, it could be worse, it could've been the Swedish Chef.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4TF
Kudos: 4





	Short Shy Sweetie Tops Tall Tease

[F4F][F4TF] Short Shy Sweetie Tops Tall Tease [Fdom][Playful spanks][A Teensy Bit Mean][Safe words][Making a Tease Pay Up][Always The Quiet Ones][Breast play][Ass play][Oral][Face-sitting][Good Girl][Call me Daddy][Sweet]

We need to talk about how you treat me.

What do I mean? I mean how you act around me, how you talk to me.

No, I can't give you an example. I can't point to something and say, "yes, on the date of August the twenty-fifth, you said X." It's not what you say, it's the way you say it. The way you look at me when you say it. What it does to me when you say it.

You "don't know what I'm talking about". See, that's the thing. I think you do. I think you know and I think you do it on purpose. I mean, there's a possibility that I'm reading into things. That every signal I think you're sending, I'm imagining. I mean, I am ridiculously bad at reading people. I am the most awkward girl alive.

But you're not like that. You're good at reading people. You pick up on things, subtle things. When someone is sad, when someone is seething, when someone… when someone is into you. You have to notice the way my eyes light up, the way I tremble and stutter. You have to know what you do to me. Even if you didn't mean it that way, you would have seen the way I took it, you would have understood. And then you would have done something about it. Would've told me you didn't mean it that way, or you would've kissed me if you did.

But instead this just keeps going. So it has to be on purpose. When you look at me across the room. When you giggle and whisper in my ear. Flirting with me. Teasing me. That's it, isn't it? You like getting me worked up. Like getting me… flustered. And, I mean, that's okay. Because I like getting flustered. I like the way you fluster me.

I like playing this game with you. This little dance right up to the edge of the line, and wondering, when is she going to cross it? When is this sexy, gorgeous, funny, charming, quick-witted, glamorous lesbian goddess going to finally make a move on the shy, frumpy, messy, tiny angry little dyke that mumbles and stares at her feet all the time, and practically melts when someone like you so much as looks at her?

[quietly] Maybe you only flirt with me because you know I'm safe to flirt with. Because you know nothing will ever come of it. It will never get serious, and then you never have to get invested in me. Never have to worry about me, hope for me, root for me. Never risk your heart breaking, or mine; never risk sharing my pain, or you sharing yours with me.

And, look, I like the game, I do. I like the nervous flutter, the red flush. I like being played with! I like the way you play with me. But I can't take it anymore if that's all it's ever going to be. I get the feeling that if it was someone else you were playing with, maybe anybody else who wasn't me, it wouldn't be a game anymore. If it was someone you actually cared about. If I was someone you actually wanted.

[softly] Hey, what are you doing?

No. You don't get to kiss me. It's really shitty, you know? You know how hard it is for me to say anything to anybody. You knew I've been waiting for you to say something, do something, and you could've done that anytime, but you wait until now, after you've made me miserable? That's when you finally stop torturing me?

No, after all that? You don't get to kiss me. I get to kiss _you_. [smooches, so many smooches] Yeah, let's get your back up against the wall. [kisses] You've been playing with me all this time, so now I'm gonna play with you. You've been playing with fire, honey. [laughing:] It's always the quiet ones you gotta look out for.

I don't play fair. I play rough. I play mean. And I'm pretty sure that's the way you like it. Is it? The way you're trembling, I know the answer is yes, but I need to hear you say it, okay? You need to talk to me.

[kiss] Good girl.

[next few lines - lots of breathy, heavy smooches. Make it sound sexy and swoony - like discussing safe words and consent is the sexiest, swooniest sexy swoony thing imaginable:]

Do you have a safe word, baby?

Oh, you have two? Tell me what they are, and what they mean.

Okay, and that's for when things get a little too heavy, you wanna keep going but you want to dial it down. Got it. What's the other one?

And that's the hard stop. Great, those are easy to remember. Now, is there anything that you're not into?

Gotcha.

I can work with that. Anything else?

Mmm. Now, let's get that shirt off of you. And your bra, A-S-fucking-P. Oh, yes, I'm all about the boobs, baby girl. You know it. That's why God made me so short. She did it so that I only come up to the titties on most girls, because She is All-Knowing: She knew this is my happy place. I don't get to go on many rollercoasters but I can stand here and kiss [kiss] and lick [lick] and suck [suck] on these beautiful breasts.

[Whilst going to town on her breasts:] But you knew that, didn't you? I've seen you undo a couple extra buttons when you thought I wasn't looking. Or that time in the car, when we all piled in, and you sat on my lap. Made me so red in the face. Practically had them right up against my cheek. I swear to God, honey, if you had popped them out and put them in my mouth I would've sucked on them right there in front of everybody. I would've been utterly shameless for you. That's the power you had over me. The power you've always had over me. And you knew it.

I'm really pissed at you. I mean, I'm really happy right now. Especially right now! [suck!] I've wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long. But I'm still really pissed that you made me [smooch] take charge. Made me be brave and come out and say it, because you know that's not my thing.

But now the tables are turned, huh? Now you're under my spell. I kinda like that. You like it, too. I can tell from how hard your nipples are. I can tell from the way you're breathing, the way you're moaning. I can tell from that look in your eyes.

I don't want to have to keeping looking up at you, though. I mean, I'm the top here, right? You should be looking up at me. Groveling for me. That's right, baby. Slide down to the floor. All the way down so you're sitting on your ass. Spread those legs for your miss.

You wanna spread those legs for daddy instead? Okay, yeah, you can call me daddy. I'm flexible. Spread those legs for daddy, then. Good girl. Let me touch those lips of yours. Touch those soft lips. Trace them with my thumb. Fuck, I love kissing those lips, kissing that mouth. It's as good as I wanted it to be. Better. But I bet that hot mouth is good for other things. Yeah, we'll get there.

Let me get my fingers in your hair. [head scritches] Oh, that's good. I wanted to touch this hair for so long. Gently. Gently.

[mean:] Also not so gently. [softly:] Is this okay?

Great. [mean:] Yeah, all this hair makes it easy to move your face where I want it. And you know where I want it. Same place you want it. Right here. Right between my legs. Daddy has what you want. Come and get it.

[slapping her hands away] Hey, did I say to take off my pants? Naughty girl. Greedy girl. My pants stay on for now. You're gonna get it, baby, but you're going to work for it first. Just do it over my jeans. While I pull you by the hair, just get your mouth all over my pussy through my jeans. Show me how much you want it. Yes, baby, that's it. Rub your fucking face in it. I want so much of your spit on the crotch of my jeans that it dissolves. I want your face so deep between my thighs you can taste my pussy through the fabric. That's a good girl. Fucking ruin my twenty dollar jeans with your hot mouth.

[surprised] What?

[incredulous] Yes, they were twenty. Yes, I know they're nice jeans. They would've been fifty, but I had a coupon, and I had bonus points, so I got an extra ten dollars off on top of the coupon.

What I'm hearing is, you don't really want daddy's pussy. Because if you wanted it, if you really wanted it, that would be all you would be thinking about, not my fucking JC fucking Penney Rewards Points.

I'm going to have to teach you how to play attention. Teach you not to let yourself get distracted. Let's have you crawl over to the couch. Pull you across the room by the hair. Crawl over to the couch, and let's get your pants off, baby. Panties too.

God, this has got you all hot and bothered, hasn't it? Good. Now you know what it's like. Now you know what you've been doing to me all this time. Oh, I know where you want me to touch you. Where you need me to touch you. You're aching for it. You just go ahead and ache a little while. You've made me ache long enough. Climb up on the couch, bend over. Give me that ass, honey. [Couple of good-natured smacks on her bottom]

Ooh, yes. You're a cheeky girl. [bonus points for snort-laugh at your own dumb joke] 

[kissing her cheeks, then:] Hey, you haven't had cabbage or anything today, have you? I'm asking because sometimes you get kinda gassy.

No, I don't mind you getting gassy! I mean. I'm obviously going to mind it if it happens while I'm eating your ass.

No cabbage, okay. So, um, have you had someone play with your butt before?

What are you giggling for? It's a yes or no question.

Oh, I'll "find out soon enough"? I'll teach you to sass me. [spank-spank] Okay, let's see what you got going on in there. [spreads cheeks] Holy fuck! You're wearing a plug. Oh, honey, are you an ass slut? I'm all about those boobs, but are you all about that ass?

Take it out for me. Take it out for daddy so she can eat your ass for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

[all this while dining on fine gourmet ass, om nom nom:] When did you put this in, baby? When I told you I was coming over? Had it in there this whole time, filling up your tight little asshole? Filling you up while you were thinking of me? If I knew this is what you wanted, daddy would've brought her strap. That's okay. Something for next time. I got fingers. You want these fingers in your greedy little ass, baby?

Then get them wet. Yeah, just take them all in your mouth. My whole fucking hand in your hot mouth. Drool for me, you gorgeous goddess.

[it suddenly dawns on you:] Holy wow. This is real. This is really happening. The girl of my dreams is naked, on all fours, practically deepthroating my fingers and begging me to violate her ass. How is this my life? I must've been a fucking saint in the last one to deserve this.

God, you really drenched them. They're gonna slip right the heck in there. Let's start with one. Oh my gosh, you just fucking swallowed that, honey. Just sucked it right in. Hungry little asshole. Since you had that plug in this whole time, two should be easy, right?

[Count von Count voice, yes the purple vampire muppet, I am very serious about this:] One! Two! Two! Two fingers in your ass! Ah-ha-ha!

Tell me, baby. Is that the first time you put in that plug for daddy? Or have you done it before? When you were teasing me, was it filling you up? Making yourself as horny as you were making me? Sometimes when we hung out, it seemed like you were squirming in your seat. Rubbing your thighs together. Wiggling your ass against the seat. Sometimes, it seemed like you were biting your lip. Was that because you had something in this slick, tight hole? Was that because you wished it was my fingers instead? Maybe even three of my fingers?

Oh, yes. Yes. There you go. Take them. take all three fingers in your ass. That's my good girl. You're about ready to come for me now, aren't you, baby? Well, don't. [slaps on the bottom] Daddy gets to come first. 

[Take off your belt, pants, etc] You've been playing with me for months, edging me for months with your eyes and your smiles and your everything else. No more games. Now you're going to eat me.

Yeah, sure, you can make a suggestion. What is it?

You want me to sit on your face! Oh, wow. Oh, momma. This day just keeps getting better and better. Of course I want to sit on your pretty face, honey. You don't even have to ask. Lie down, and let me get situated. There we go. You feel how hot and wet she is already? You did that, you naughty girl, and now you gotta make it right. Ooh! This clearly isn't your first rodeo. Mmm. Gonna ride your face like I'm trying to set a record. Fuck! I'm not going to last long though. Keep going. Right there. Right fucking there. Hold onto my hips, baby. Daddy doesn't want to fall off the couch. Just hold me there. Hold me in place no matter how much I sha - sha - shaaaaaaake, oh fuck, [very, very quick and a little whiny:] yes, yes, yes, eat it, eat my come, eat my come, get it baby, get it, yes.

[composing yourself] Oh, wow. That was good. That was… I'd say that was almost worth the wait. Now it's your turn.

[Oral sex for the listener follows! Two versions! Choose your own sexy adventure!]

[Climax for people with pussies:] Daddy's gonna eat this pretty little pussy now. [Breath her in deeply:] God, I love the way you smell. Love the way you taste. [munch, munch] Gimme that clit, honey. Gimme that hot little button. I'm going to keep pressing it with my tongue, see if anything happens. Oh, you like that, huh? Good. Because I'm gonna keep doing it until you come for me. Gonna keep pushing your button. Gonna be relentless. Fuck, I love eating pussy. [frantic licking] You getting close, baby? You need me to play with your ass again, push you over the edge? Then beg me for it. Beg for daddy. [lick her while she begs, then give it to her:] Good girl. Yeah, do it, baby. Do it. Good girl. Good girl. Come. Come for me. Be a good girl and come for daddy. Come. Come. Come! Yes! Oh, I'm so proud of you, baby. Now, come here and cuddle with me.

[Climax for people with penises:] Daddy's gonna suck your girlcock now. [Licks and kisses to start] God, it's so big and so hard. Is that pre-come for me? Thank you, baby. Delicious! Oh, you're getting tired of me licking and teasing you, aren't you? I know what you want. Daddy knows what her good girl wants. [Taking it into your mouth] Yeah, I thought so. Mmm. I love the way you moan when your girlcock is in my mouth. Keep moaning like that for me, baby. Keep feeding it to me. Faster. [slightly rough but no gagging please - you do you!] Oh, honey, I can tell you're almost there. You let me know when you're going to spurt, because you ain't doing it in my mouth. That's what your gorgeous tummy is for. [final few head bobs, then pull it out:] Oh, yes. Paint that tummy, baby. Shit, you even got some on your tits. Like a fucking hose. God, you're beautiful when you come. Let's get you cleaned off. Oh, there's some tissues. [tissues coming out of boxes] All better. Now, I gave you what was objectively a pretty great lesbian blowjob, so you better cuddle with me.

[Awkward, shy:] So, uh, that's a thing that happened. I liked it. Ten out of ten, would recommend. How about you? Did… did you like it?

Thanks. Was I mean enough for you? Or was I too mean?

You want it a little meaner. Okay. That's something for next time. There -- there will be a next time, right? I mean, I want there to be a next time. I want to be with you, like "be with you" be with you, if you want to be with me.

You do. Great. [smooch] That's great. Yes, let's go steady. [smooch-laugh] You're going to look very pretty on my arm at the ice cream social.

[hesitant, conflicted sigh, then:] So, look. I don't wanna ruin the moment. I want this. I want this so bad and have wanted it for so long, and I am so happy, so giddy that I'm actually holding you in my arms. But if you wanted me, too, why -- why did you wait? Why couldn't you talk to me? You talk to everybody else, you're so comfortable being around people, and I'm not. It was so hard for me to do this, and it would've been so easy for you to make a move. I mean, were you not sure? It really hurt me. Again, we're here now, we're cuddling, you're fucking glowing, and I don't want to ruin this, but I also kinda want to talk about it, so that it doesn't keep eating at me.

Yeah, okay, I'll give you a chance to talk already.

You were scared. You! You were scared. Of me?

You were scared that I'd say no. I mean, I practically wore a sign begging you to kiss me, but okay. I guess I get it. I mean, when I came over here to talk to you, I was scared that you would say no. Scared that I would screw things up between us, and then not only would we not be together, we wouldn't even hang out. It's hard for me to imagine you being as scared as I am, wanting me as much as I've wanted you. But I'm looking into your eyes, and generally I am the most oblivious girl in the world, but I can see it, I can see that it's true. You fell for me hard, didn't you? As hard as I fell for you.

[kisses] Okay, but - and I can't believe that I of all people am the one who is saying this - you gotta talk to me, okay? Look, so you've been my girlfriend for like two minutes now, so you don't know what the score is yet, but the fundamental thing you need to understand about me is that I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy emotionally, I want you to be happy sexually. I want to give you the things that you want, the things that will make you happy, but you gotta tell me what they are.

You're not going to weird me out, okay? I mean, I've had three fingers knuckles-deep in your rectum while you whimpered like a cat in heat -- so anything you have to say after that, I ain't gonna think any less of you. Just like you won't think any less of me. I want me to be happy too, you know. And yeah, so I need to talk to you, and, look, that's something I've got to work on myself and I know that. But we can do that together, right?

What do I want? Oh, honey, I've got what I want. But, uh, maybe. Well. Maybe next time, you can be Daddy? [kisses and mischief]


End file.
